


𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐄 ⇢ 𝑻. 𝑶𝑰𝑲𝑨𝑾𝑨

by CLASSYRBF



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Dare, Ex Sex, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hook-Up, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLASSYRBF/pseuds/CLASSYRBF
Summary: ❝𝐇𝐎𝐖 𝐋𝐎𝐍𝐆 𝐃𝐎 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐍 𝐓𝐎 𝐓𝐎𝐘 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐇𝐄𝐑?❞⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                    𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑫𝑨𝑹𝑬⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  ⠀ 𝖨𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝗒/𝗇 𝗂𝗌 𝗎𝗇𝖺𝗐𝖺𝗋𝖾⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀   𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖮𝗂𝗄𝖺𝗐𝖺 𝗂𝗌 𝖽𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗁𝖾𝗋⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀              𝖺𝗌 𝖺 𝖽𝖺𝗋𝖾⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧⠀ ⠀ ⠀.・゜゜・　　・゜゜・．｡･ ･　　･ﾟﾟ･｡↝Oikawa x fem reader!↝Angst↝Fluff↝Smut↝18+ characters
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1 ♱

You were always a laid back and down to earth person. You never got involved with drama, never got into fights, you were known for how relaxed and reserved you were. It wasn't like you were shy, you liked making new friends and talking to others, but you just had a calm demeanor.

You were taken by surprise a few months back, three months exactly, when the infamous Tooru Oikawa asked you out at school. You never talked to him before, but you knew he was the captain of the volleyball team and was pretty damn good at it. It was an awkward situation between you two since he was a completely stranger, but who are you to turn down the offer?

You wanted to get to know him, see into his personality and know what he was like when he wasn't in school or on the court. Of course, you always cheered him on at games and greeted him after with a huge smile and hug. Girls resented you for being able to get him so easily. They practically drooled over him every time he would walk by.

Through Oikawa, you eventually became friends with Iwa. He was always able to keep Oikawa under control whenever he got out of hand which was a big help since Oikawa had a hard time controlling his temper.

Before Oikawa, you dated Ushijima. You two broke up though because you transferred to Aoba Johsai from Shiratorizawa during your second year. Ushijima didn't take it too well when you told him that. It wasn't your fault though. Your parents were moving and told you that you would have to transfer schools. 

You even told Ushijima that you two didn't have to break up and you'd come see him regularly, but he broke your heart. He told you it would be better if he didn't have any distractions, especially since he wanted to focus on volleyball. You haven't spoken to him since. 

Of course, Oikawa didn't know about your past relationships. Why would you need to tell him? You were fine and happy with Oikawa, that's all that mattered to you.

"Tooru!" You happily yelled, running out the school towards Oikawa. You were supposed to go get milk bread with him today and chill at the cafe since he didn't have any practice. "Hi!" He waved back, hugging you tightly. You pecked his lips before you took your hand in his.

"So, how was school today?" You smile at him while walking off the school grounds. "Oh, it was fine. The teachers were extremely annoying. How about you?" He glanced over at you. "I had a test today. I'm pretty sure I did horrible even though I studied my ass off!" You frowned.

"It's fine. Some milk bread will cheer you up for sure!" He flashed a bright smile at you. You squeezed his hand as you two continued to walk down the street.

━━━━

"How's the milk bread Tooru?" You sipped on some banana milk while he ate. "It's good." He stuffed his face, making you chuckle. His phone lit up, someone was calling him. You looked down to see it was Iwa. "Tell him I said hi." You smiled at Tooru before he walked off outside with his phone. You watched him intently. Why did he look angry? 

You furrowed your eyebrows and just minded your business, grabbing your phone and scrolling through your socials. Oikawa was outside for a few minutes, so you decided it would be a nice time to catch up on some homework since you were done with your food.

You turned back around again, seeing that Oikawa still looked frustrated with Iwa. Oikawa hung up the phone and made his way back into the cafe. "You okay?" 

He didn't respond, he just sat down and scrolled through his phone. "Tooru?" You went to grab his hand, but he retreated it. "What do you want y/n?" He looked up at you from his phone. Why was he acting so rude all of a sudden? "Are you okay?" You asked again in hopes that'd he answer you this time. 

"Yes, I'm fine." He gave you a sarcastic smile and looked back down at his phone, texting and smiling. You knew that he could get agitated sometimes and most of the time you'd know why, but lately he's been seeming a little off. Kind of distant and gets so annoyed at everything. In fact, you hated being around him when he was like this.

"I'm gonna go home, Tooru." You placed your things in your bag and threw your food in the trash. "Why?" He gave you a confused expression as you threw your bag over your shoulder. "Your acting all agitated for some reason and every time I ask about it, you give me a slick ass answer. And then, you go scrolling through your phone, ignoring me and texting other people."

"You're making a big deal out of it." He scoffed at you and shook his head. "Whatever, talk to you later. That's even if you reply to my calls or texts." You pushed in the cafe chair and walked out the door, beginning your journey home.


	2. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2 ♱

As you walked home, you took in the fresh air that surrounded you. Of course you were still a bit upset from from what just happened with Oikawa, but you knew he always did and said things like that. It wasn't something you wanted to stick around for, so you left.

There's no harm in walking away from a problem before it turns into a bigger mess. You had no intention to argue with him, you don't like arguing in general. Yes, arguing is a way of expressing your emotions and how you feel, but a simple talk would do you much better than screaming in each other's faces.

Your phone vibrated in your hand, seeing that Oikawa was calling you. You immediately pressed decline and minded your business, walking up a small hill to an empty park. Even though you told Oikawa you were going home, you only said that to buy yourself some alone time.

You knew he would come looking for you and try to argue with you about how right he is and that you should understand his side of the story. He was always the one that made it a big deal, you on the other hand just wanted to get away from the chaotic drama for a minute and he on your own.

You stopped halfway up the hill when you came across a small bush of luscious, red roses. "Pretty." You reached for one at the stem to get a closer look only to prick your fingers on the thorns. "Ow!" You hissed and pulled your hand back, seeing little droplets of blood emerging from the small incisions.

"I gotta have some bandages somewhere in here." You took your bag off your shoulder and placed it on the floor, kneeling down as you began rummaging through the piles of schoolwork and utensils. "Come on." You sighed.

You finally pulled out two small bandages and undid the wrapping, carefully placing them around your cut up fingers. "You're one beautiful thing, but really hurt when people get too close." You looked at the rose and stood to your feet, grabbing your bag from the floor.

You continued your journey up the hill where a tree was, sitting directly at the top. You sat down at the stump of the tree, leaning against it while you looked over the city. To your surprise, it didn't look as busy from up here like it does when you're on the street. The warm sun plastered across your face making your skin glow. 

Your phone vibrated, seeing Oikawa was calling once again. You let the phone ring as you continued to admire the view in front of you. The wind left a slight breeze across your exposed skin, the leaves on the trees rustling and the blades of grass following the wind. 

You most certain Oikawa was now searching for you. Home wasn't that far from the cafe and he most likely stopped by to see if you were there, that's why he's blowing up your phone now. You brought your knees up to your chest and hugged them as you watch the cars zoom across the streets below.

"Y/n!" You quickly looked to your left to see Oikawa walking up the hill. "Oikawa." You greeted focused your attention back on the view. "I've been calling you and calling you. Do you not know how to pick up the phone?" He walked up to you and leaned against the tree. "I do. I just didn't want to talk to you."

"Also, can you not greet me by my last name." Oikawa ordered making you glare at him. "I'm so sorry, all mighty king Tooru." You said sarcastically and rolled your eyes. "I was worried you got kidnapped or something." He plopped down on the grass beside you. You could feel his eyes burning into the side of your head.

You didn't say anything and just fiddled with the bandaids on your fingers. "You okay?" Oikawa grabbed your hand and inspected the bloodied bandaids. "I'm fine, Tooru." You pulled your hand away from his. Oikawa sighed.

"I know you're annoyed with me right now, but can you at least come back home with me? I just wanna be around you before practice takes up all my time again." You looked at him, seeing he had a small smile on his face. "Whatever." You stood up and grabbed your bag before you began walking down the hill. "Is that a yes?" Oikawa shouted while chasing after you.

"Yes!" You shouted back and continued to walk down the hill. Going home with him was either going to lead to sex or him ignoring you and being on his phone. There was no in between. 

You finally made your way down the hill seeing that Oikawa drove his car to the park. He wasn't too far behind you so it didn't take him long to finally unlock it. You plopped down in the passenger seat as Oikawa also got in the car. He began driving towards an empty and abandoned parking lot. Since it was getting dark, no one was really around. 

"Tooru, what are we doing in a parking lot?" You asked, looking around. "Look at me." Oikawa ordered but you ignored him. His hand gently grabbed your face and forced your gaze on his. 

No matter how annoyed you were with him, you couldn't deny he was attractive. The way he would smirk at you, stare at you or give you cunning smile always drew you back in.

Oikawa's thumb ran across your bottom lip while he stared at you. He slowly leaned in began kissing your lips, gently. You kissed him back. Eventually turning the kiss into a heated make out. Was this really going to happen? Were the both of you going to fuck in a empty parking lot? "Tooru, I know what you're trying to do." You pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. "Is that so?"

You nodded at him. "What a shame. I was planning on making you feel good, baby." He smirked and turned back around in his seat, starting up the car again. You didn't wanna fall for it, but it couldn't hurt to try. Right? Your phone began to ring, your mom calling. "Hello?" You answered. "Sweety, come home dinners waiting for you."


	3. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3 ♱

The teacher began blabbering on about the lesson for today while you sat in class. You repeatedly tapped your pencil on your paper as you lazily slouched in your chair. After school today you and Oikawa were supposed to do something fun. It was your four month anniversary today and he said he had a surprise.

You weren't really one for surprises but you thought it was a nice gesture of him. He also said that it would help make up for his shitty attitude last week back at the cafe. You didn't have a clue what he had in mind. With him, he could literally surprise you with anything.

Finally, the bell rang. You grabbed your notebook and stuffed it into your bag along with your pencil and pen. For some reason, you weren't that excited today. Maybe it was because over the last couple of weeks Oikawa has been acting super strange. 

"Y/n!" You turned on your heel to see Iwa walking towards you. "Hi, Iwa." You waved and gave a small smile. "You tryna find Oikawa right now?" He asked as he walked beside you. You gave a small nod and focused your attention in front of you. The halls were bustling with tons of students trying to pack up their things and head home. "Oh, well he told me he'd be at the front gate."

"Thanks Iwa. I'll see you next week." You waved goodbye as you hurried down the stairs and towards the exit of the school. You clutched onto the straps of your bag with a smile on your face, seeing Oikawa waiting at the front gates. Just as you were about to call out for him, a girl walked up to him with a huge smile.

Oikawa was smiling too, more brighter than you've ever seen besides when he wins one of his games. "Tooru..." You whispered to yourself. She's just a friend, don't overthink the situation. You heard their muffled laughter as they continued to talk to each other.

You decided to just walk over to him with a smile on your face and pretend like everything was okay. "Tooru!" You waved, catching his attention. The girl waved goodbye to him and quickly walked off. You watched her as she left school grounds. "Who was that?" You asked. "Just a friend."

"Well, happy four months." You smiled at him before placing a kiss on his cheek and hugging him. "Yeah, happy four months." He kissed the top of your head. 

You both walked towards his car and got inside, throwing your bag in the backseat. "So, what's the surprise?" You looked at Oikawa. "Actually can my friend come with us? She's waiting for me." He looked at you. Your smile quickly faded as you saw the girl walking up to the car. Without hesitation, she hopped in the backseat. "Hey, Tooru!" She smiled and laughed.

You cleared your throat to break the awkward tension and looked at Oikawa. "Tooru, I'm gonna head home. I just feel really nauseous for some reason." You reached in the back for your bag and opened the front door. "Y/n, where are—" You slammed the door in his face and began heading home.

Tears slipped from your eyes as the wind hit your face. You weren't crying because you were sad, you were angry. How could he invite one his "friends" to your anniversary surprise. 

Your feet carried you as quickly as they could, trying to get as far away from the car as possible. "Y/n!" Tooru called out to you. You rolled your eyes and clutched onto the straps of your bag even tighter, so tight that your knuckles turned a different color. "Y/n!" Oikawa grabbed your arm and spun you around.

"What do you want?" You wipe away your tears and looked at him. "What the hell is up with you?" You scoffed at his question. "You must be fucking clueless Tooru. You don't invite friends to your anniversary surprise. I don't know if you knew that or not, but your anniversary is supposed to be between the people who are in the relationship."

Oikawa just stared at you, mouth slightly agape. "Oh and here's your stupid fucking gift." You reached into your bag and pulled out a small box. Within it was a small bracelet, a matching bracelet that you'd already owned. "Happy fucking four months." You threw the box at him and continued to walk off, wiping the tears that slipped from your eyes.

Your eyes were so blurry you could barely see where you going, not to mention who was around you. Suddenly, you collided with someone and stumbled back on your feet from the unexpected collision. "I'm so sorry I—Ushijima?"


	4. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4 ♱

"Ushijima?" You looked up to see his tall and towering figure standing above you. "Y/n?" He reached his hand down and grabbed yours, pulling you up towards him. You couldn't even muster any words. It's been so long since you seen him. HES grown so much taller and looked so much more mature than the last time.

"Thank you." You smiled at him as you finally regained your balance. You wiped off the back of your skirt and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Y/n!" You turned around to see Oikawa running towards you, his expression slowly turning into a frown.

"What are you doing with him, y/n?" Oikawa grabbed your hand and pulled you back towards him. "He's just an old friend from Shiratorizawa." You pulled your hand back from him and gave him a cold glare. "Oikawa." Ushijima greeted. "Ushijima." 

You glanced at the both of them, confused to how they knew one another. "How do you know y/n?" Oikawa stepped forward and looked at Ushijima. "Oikawa, stop—"

"She's my ex girlfriend." Ushijima bluntly stated as he looked down at Oikawa. You sighed to yourself knowing that Oikawa wouldn't take the words that just came out of Ushijima's mouth so lightly. Oikawa could become super possessive when it came to you, especially when they were getting way to flirty. 

You knew it would be so much worse now that Ushijima just spilled all of the information. "Excuse me?" Oikawa asked, making sure he heard him correctly. "Oikawa, we broke up like two years ago. Just drop it, you're being dramatic." You grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards you.

Oikawa looked at you and then back at Ushijima. "Fine, but if I ever see you with her again, I'll kick your ass." Oikawa confidently stated before turning towards you and grabbing your face, kissing you passionately.

You knew he was only doing it to show his dominance. After pulling away from the kiss, you and Oikawa began walking back towards his car. You looked over your shoulder and glanced at Ushijima. He gave you a small smile, something he always used to do when you guys wouldn't see each other for a while. You gave him a small smile back along with a wave. "Why didn't you tell me you two dated?"

"It was in the past and irrelevant to our relationship. How do you two know each other?" You looked at Oikawa who still hand a scowl on his face. "Just know that he's like my rival." Oikawa squeezed your hand tighter as you approached the car. "I told you I'm going home."

"Are you seriously still mad at me? You furrowed your eyebrows at Oikawa and pushed him away from you. "Of course I am, you jerk!" Oikawa scoffed at you. "Just let me make it up to you." You rolled your eyes at him and began to walk off before he grabbed your hand again. "Please?" He stared at you.

"If it's anything dumb, I'm leaving." You walked towards the passenger side of the car and opened the door, sitting in the seat. You took off your bag, throwing it in the backseat. His little friend was gone, at least that was one of the good things happening right now. 

Oikawa shifted in his seat as he started the car. "I'm gonna take you somewhere nice." You winked at you, placing his hand on your bare thigh as he began to drive. 

You glanced over at him, looking at his attractive features and how concentrated he looked whenever he would drive. His hand gripped the steering wheel while his other hand caressed your thigh. "Baby look at me, don't be mad."

The car ride was silent, the quiet music playing on the radio. Oikawa pulled up to a small hill that overlooked the city. The sun was already beginning to set, the orange hue glowing on your skin. "Why are we here?" You took your seatbelt off and turned towards Oikawa who had a smug look on his face. 

"Let me make it up to you."


	5. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut

"Tooru." You glared at him, knowing what he was already talking about. "Come on, pretty." He gently grabbed your face, bringing it towards his, your lips inches away from each other. A smirk grew across Oikawa's face before he latched his lips onto yours. He began tugging at your shirt, trying to undo the buttons without breaking the kiss.

"What if someone sees us?" You asked, looking at him with a worried expression written on your face. "Then we'll put on a show." Oikawa, began to climb in the backseat, adjusting himself in the middle. You stared at him, wondering if this was really worth it right now.

"Fuck it." You mumbled, climbing towards the back of car and onto his lap. "There you go." Oikawa's hands rested on your waist as you threw your arms around his neck, slowly and passionately kissing him. You could already feel him getting hard, his bulge pressing up against your thigh.

Your school shirt was now open, your breasts exposed to Oikawa leaving him free to fondle and play with them whenever he desired. He unexpectedly thrusted up into you causing you to moan into the kiss. "I can't wait anymore." Oikawa panted, helping you lift yourself up off his lap. He began to undo his belt, the metal hitting the leather as he fumbled with it.

You could tell how needy and desperate he was for you by how fast he was moving. "Come here baby, let's lift up this skirt and move these panties to the side." His hands grabbed the hem of your school skirt, quickly lifting it up and grabbing your underwear. "That's it, lower yourself onto my dick." 

You bit your lip and clenched your eyes shut, feeling Oikawa slowly stretching you out as you lowered yourself. "Tooru—mmph!" Oikawa attached his lips to yours just as he thrusted himself up into you. 

He slowly began moving his hips, helping you adjust before going too fast. "Are you alright?" Oikawa asked. You immediately nodded, answering his question. "Want me to go faster?" This time his tone was cocky, he knew he was teasing you. "Yes please." 

Oikawa grabbed your ass, slightly lifting your hips as his thrusts began to gain speed. You rested your head against Oikawa's, trying to muffle your moans and whimpers by biting your lip. "Fuck!" Oikawa grunted.

Your arms wrapped around his neck tighter as you felt his tip brush against your cervix. "Tooru." You softly moaned into his ear. His hips continued to collide with yours, skin slapping against skin. His hands gripped your ass tighter, his nails practically digging into your skin. "Fuck baby." Oikawa moaned into your ear.

You eyes began to roll back, the pleasure building up and driving you crazy. "I can already feel you clenching around me, sweetheart." Oikawa chuckled. You were only boosting his ego. Knowing that he was already driving you close to your orgasm, just motivated him even more. 

Oikawa began to slow down his movements, doing more slow and deep strokes. He was teasing you, edging you. "Tooru, no!" You whined, just wanting to ride out your orgasm already. "We're you close? Sorry about that, baby." He sarcastically said with a smug look on his face. You let out soft whimpers, feeling him slowly drag along your walls.

"You feel how deep I am inside you?" He let out a breathless chuckle before quickly thrusting his hips up into you. "Oh my god!" You threw your head back in pleasure as he quickened his pace again. Oikawa placed small, wet kisses on your neck, giving you even more pleasure as he found your sweet spot.

Your moans grew louder and louder as your orgasm approached. You leaned in and kissed Oikawa deeply, moaning into the kiss as you reached your climax. He quickly pulled out of you, pulling away from the kiss as he came. He let a blissful sigh as he rode out his high. You cupped one side of his face, looking down at his as he stared back at you with half lidded eyes.

"Fuck." Oikawa chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "Thank you for that." You pecked his cheek, resting your head on his shoulder. "I told you I would make it up to you, baby." 

You got up off his lap, fixing your underwear and skirt before climbing back to the front seat. Oikawa fixed himself up too, also climbing back into the front seat. Both you stared with wide eyes as another car pulled up to the hill. You and Oikawa looked at each other, knowing that if you guys were fucking for any longer you would've been caught.

You both let out a small laugh as he started the car. "Let's go get some food, I'm starving."


	6. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 6 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Slight smut

You sat in class, the tip of your pencil writing away at the notebook paper. You were just taking some notes for English, trying to grasp more on the lesson. "Hey y/n, what are we doing?" One of you classmates leaned over and whispered towards you. You looked at them noticing their eyes were half lidded and super puffy. They must've been asleep.

"Just write down the notes on the board." You whispered back, pointing your pencil towards the board. You classmate nodded and grabbed their pencil out their bag, yawning. You shook your head and looked back up at the board, starring things as important and things you needed to work on. 

You were so exhausted and tired, but it was the last class of the day and you were going to one of Oikawa's matches today. You were excited to cheer him on, as he always does his best and helps his team. "Any questions?" Your teacher looking at every single one of you, placing the whiteboard marker down on their desk. You all shook your head no. "Alright, just wait until the bell rings and your free to go."

You closed your notebook shut, sliding it into your bag along with your pencil and highlighter. All you other classmates began laughing and socializing with each other, but you just looked out the window, staring out at the pretty blossom tree in front of the school. "Hey." 

You looked up to see a tall boy towering over you, fiddling with his hands. "Hi?" You furrowed your eyebrows. "So I just wanted to let you know that you're super pretty and," he cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me?" He nervously asked with a shake in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm dating someone." You gave him a sad smile, trying not to let him down too hard. "Oh, sorry." He looked away, just walking away from you. You found it super weird how he just came and went. It's not like he was a complete stranger though, he was a boy in your class. His name is Sojou. He never really talked to anyone, but you always caught him staring. Now you knew why.

The bell loudly rang, alerting everyone that the school day was done and over with. You grabbed your bag off the floor and threw it over your shoulder, making you way out the class. You walked down the hall filled with students just trying to get to their after school clubs or just trying to get home and sleep. You smiled to yourself, making your way down the stairs and towards the gym.

You haven't seen Oikawa all day, you missed him. Yes, you were still a little mad about the whole anniversary situation. You weren't ever going to let him live that down. "Tooru!" You yelled, waving at him while you walked into the gym. He smiled at you, waving. All his teammates gave you weird looks, except Iwa. 

You decided to just ignore it, giving Oikawa a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. "Hey, Iwa." You waved. He waved back. "Hey Iwa, can you help the guys practice a little bit? I need to talk to y/n." Oikawa asked. "Yeah, no problem."

Oikawa grabbed your hand, leading you towards the supply closet in the gym. "What do we need to talk about?" You were confused. Oikawa quickly opened the door and shut it behind the both of you. "Answer me—mmph!" Oikawa pushed you against the wall, deeply kissing you. Your bag dropped from your shoulder as you both continued to make out. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he lifted your leg up, your skirt riding up your leg. You both pulled away from the kiss breathless. "What's up with you?" You chuckled, looking at him. "I've been thinking about you too much lately." He smiled, still trying to catch his breath. "We're in the damn supply closet and you want to do a quickie?" 

Oikawa nodded eagerly. "Go for it." Oikawa's eyes seemed to darken as grabbed your waist, turning you around and pushing you up against the wall. He pulled your skirt up and quickly pulled your panties down to your ankles. "You can't be loud, baby." Oikawa whispered into your ear as slowly slid himself into you. You let out a small gasp, immediately covering your mouth. 

Oikawa wrapped his arm around your waist, steadying you as he began to move his hips. You bit your lip, trying to conceal your moans. If you two were to ever get caught right now, it would be so humiliating. "Shhh, beautiful." Oikawa whispered your ear. Oikawa placed soft, small kisses on your neck as he moved his hips faster. You felt the head of his dick brush against your g-spot, making your eyes roll back. He wasn't playing fair. "Oh fuck." You whispered quietly, throwing your head back.

Oikawa held you closer to him, fucking you harder. "Slow down!" Oikawa immediately covered your mouth, trying to quiet you. "You're gonna get us caught." He chuckled into your ear. Oikawa quickly pulled out you, letting himself cum. "Do you think they heard us?" Oikawa laughed, helping you fix your underwear and skirt. "I hope not."

You grabbed your bag and opened it, spraying yourself and Oikawa with perfume. "That shit is strong." He coughed, wafting it away from his nose. "Well we don't want to smell like sex now, do we?" You dropped the perfume back in your bag. "Now let's go win another match." Oikawa smiled, grabbing your hand.


	7. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 7 ♱

You sat in the stands watching as Oikawa played on the court. A smile spread across your face seeing that they already scored a point considering it was the third set now. "You got this, babe!" You yelled from the stands. Oikawa gave you a smile and thumbs up before focusing his attention back to the game.

"God, I wish that I could date Iwa." You heard one girl whisper behind your back. You silently chuckled, heading her drool over him. "Why can't you?" You heard her friend ask, obviously confused. "He's too popular, he's even friends with Oikawa."

You just smiled, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation anymore while your eyes followed the ball across the court. The crowd cheered once again as Iwa scored a point for the team. "Go, Iwa!" The girl behind you cheered, clapping her hands.

You felt awkward sitting here by yourself, not that you don't have friends but they never wanna do anything you want to do. They've always complained you hang out with Oikawa too much or too busy with him. If you were, you never meant for that to happen, but you found it awkward how they always turned down your offers when your were free. You just wanted a friend who'd come sit at the games with you, just like how everyone else has a friend.

You stood to your feet and cheered seeing that Oikawa spiked the ball, scoring even more points. "Yes, Tooru!" You smiled, cheering him on. "Wait, is Oikawa your boyfriend?" You turned around seeing the two girls looking at you. "Yeah, why?" You sat back down in your seat. "Oh nothing, just wondering." 

You turned back around in your seat, hearing the two girls giggling quietly. "Ok then." You mumbled under your breath, shifting in your seat in order to get comfortable. "Nice one mad dog!"

━━━━

You ran off the stands and towards Oikawa, hugging him tightly. "Congrats on winning!" You smiled, kissing his cheek. "Congrats to all off you." You smile at the team. They just nodded and thanked you before walking away. "I heard you cheering for me." Oikawa laughed, kissing your cheek also. "How could I not?"

"Yo Oikawa, are coming to the celebration party tonight?" Iwa asked. Oikawa looked at him and then at you. "You wanna come?" He asked. "Sure." You nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah we'll be there. Your house?" Oikawa asked. Iwa nodded before walking away. "I'll pick you up tonight, okay?" Oikawa kissed you before following his teammates back into the locker room.

━━━━

You looked in the mirror fixing your favorite outfit and slightly fixing your hair. You were a little skeptical on which outfit to wear at first but you finally decided to just pick the one you went with first. Tooru was running a bit late, but that just gave you extra time to get ready.

As you walked towards your bed you seen that your phone began ringing, Oikawa's name popping up on the screen. "Hello." You answered, grabbing your jacket off the back of your chair. "I'm here, beautiful." 

"Coming." You hung up the phone, running out the room and down the stairs. You threw on your shoes at the front door, seeing Oikawa's car waiting outside for you. You walked outside, the cool air hitting your skin.

Oikawa smirked at you, watching you step into the car. "You look nice." He complimented you, placing his hand on your thigh. "You too." You leaned over, placing a small kiss on his lips. You leaned back in the seat as he began driving down the street. A long sigh left your lips, just wanting to party and have fun already. Luckily, Iwa lived close by to Tooru only making it a few minutes drive.

"Are you excited?" You asked, glancing at him for a few seconds. "Most definitely."


	8. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 8 ♱

Oikawa slowed the car down as you both made it to the house where the party was being held at. Multiple cars surrounded the street and property while you could hear the muffled music coming from inside the house. "Sounds like they're already getting started." You chuckled, unbuckling your seatbelt. You opened the car door and stepped out, closing the door behind you while Oikawa did the same.

"Hopefully they aren't having too much fun. I mean, I'm the life of the party after all." He said in a smug tone, grabbing your hand walking up towards the door. The music grew louder and blasted in your ears as Oikawa opened the door.

"Hey, Oikawa!" Some people greeted with a smile on their face. "Oikawa!" Others said, throwing their arms in the air. Oikawa let go of your hand and greeted his friends and acquaintances around the house while you just walked towards the kitchen.

You were pretty sure this is where all the snacks and drinks were so why not have some? It's free after all and it's a celebration. "Looking for something?" One girl asked, leaning against the counter with a red solo cup in her hand. "Just some drinks." You gave her a small smile. "They're in the fridge." She lazily pointed at it before taking another sip from her cup.

"Thanks." You opened the fridge and reached down, your eyes scanning the multiple wine coolers and vodka displayed on the shelves. You decided to keep it light and grab a wine cooler. "We're totally gonna expose her." You heard a group of girls giggle as they walked into the kitchen, laughing and smiling at each other.

You had no idea what they were talking abouy so you decided to mind you business and walk back into the crowd that was chilling in the leaving room. You took a sip from your drink, looking around for Oikawa in the crowd but you couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was in the middle of all these people who were dancing so close to each other.

You walked towards the hallway only to hear two people talking over the music. "How long do you plan to toy with her?" You heard a voice faintly say over the loud music. You couldn't make out who it was but decided to listen in anyway. "Mind your business and just leave it alone."

"No, this has been going on for too long. Why are you acting like you actually like her? It's messed up man! You have her looking dumb in front of the whole school."

"May I get everyone's attention, please?" A female voice came through over the karaoke mic, getting everyone's attention. You walked back to the living room to see the girls who were in the kitchen earlier standing up on a table while holding the mic. "We have a few words to say about our dear y/n l/n. You're here tonight, aren't you?" The girl searched through the crowd, her eyes widening once she caught your gaze. "There she is everyone, take a nice look at her!" 

Most of the crowd turned around and stared at you making you extremely uncomfortable. What were they doing? "Y/n, do you have any clue what's going on?" The girl asked, sarcastically frowning. You just looked at her and didn't say a word. "I guess that's a no," she laughed, "where is our dear Tooru Oikawa?"

Oikawa walked up on the table with a bright and confident smile, waving at everyone. "Oikawa?" The girl had a serious and devious look in her eyes. You felt nervous and confused. "Yes?" He asked with a chuckle. "Tell y/n a secret that you've been keeping from her." The girl smirked. "What are you talking about?" He nervously chuckled.

"Don't play stupid or else I'll tell them instead." Oikawa stayed silent, not saying a word. Whispers and mumbled could be heard from people in the room while some glanced at you. "Alright, I guess I'll do it," she smiled and looked straight at you. "Y/n, your boyfriend, Tooru Oikawa, is only dating you as a dare. A dare that was made four months ago at a party just like this one. He doesn't like you, sweetheart. None of it is real. Did you really think he would ever date someone like you? You're a dumb bitch."

At that moment in time you felt isolated, called out, and scared. Everyone turned to look at you and began laughing, giggling and making small jokes. You just looked at Oikawa with a stoic expression. Know you knew why he was acting weird all these past weeks. The unexplained arguments and anger, the ignoring and phone calls. The conversation you just heard in the hallway, it was him.

Oikawa snatched the mic from the girls hand while you just stood there like an idiot. "Y/n, it's—it's..." He couldn't even finish his sentence because he knew it was true. "That's okay, Tooru!" You yelled back causing the room to get silent. "I see now why you've been acting like such a prick. I guess everyone was right about you, but I didn't listen. Now I know I should have." You chuckled as you felt a tear slip from your eye.

"Y/n." You looked to your right to see Iwa walking over to you. "Don't try and touch me." You pushed him away. "I'm guessing everyone already knew about this except for me, right?" You turned to look at Iwa. "Thanks for telling me." You said with a sad smile.

You calmly placed you drink down on a table and began walking towards the door, still feeling everyone's eyes on you. "Y/n!" You heard Oikawa call after you. "Don't speak to me." You said in a stern tone before turning back around and walking out the door. 

You quickly walked down the path and made your way down the street, trying to get away from everyone as fast as possible. You felt embarrassed, used, manipulated. You wiped the few tears that left your eyes while you walked in the cold and silent night. Looking down at your wrist, you noticed the matching bracelet you had with Oikawa. With no hesitation, you ripped it off and tossed it into the grass. 

You had no words, nothing to say. You just hugged yourself as you continued to walk, staring down at your feet. You grew confused as you heard running, but it wasn't behind you it was in front. You quickly looked up to see Ushijima. Was he having a late night run? He slowly stopped in his tracks and took out his headphones once he recognized you. "Y/n?"

"Hi, Ushi." You laughed, trying to wipe away your tears quickly. Ushijima immediately noticed that you were trying to cover something up. He looked around and noticed that you were walking out here all alone. "Y/n, wheres Oikawa?" He asked. "Um, he—" You choked on a sob, not being able to finish your sentence. "What happened?"


	9. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 9 ♱

Ushijima opened the door to his house, letting you inside first. "Thank you." You gave him a small smile while stepping inside. You slipped off your shoes at the front door, Ushijima doing the same thing. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your run." You chuckled, looking at him. "It's fine. I wouldn't want you out there by yourself," He spoke, "let's go to my room so you'll be more comfortable and warm." He placed a hand on your lower back, guiding you.

You just walked in silence, Ushijima's room coming into view. "Your room still looks the same." You smiled at him as you sat down on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, I know." He grunted as he slipped off his hoodie, some of his shirt lifting and exposing his abs. You awkwardly sat there, trying not to stare at him like a creep so you decided to look around the room.

"Mind telling me what happened between you and Oikawa?" The bed dipped down beside you as Ushijima sat next to you. You clenched your fist tightly, your nails practically digging into your skin. "Did he break up with you?" Ushijima tried to guess, leaning forward a bit. 

You shook your head no. "He was only dating me as a dare. Everyone knew except for me and I only found out in front of everyone. I feel so humiliated." You held your face in your hands, letting out a deep sigh. Ushijima stayed silent for a few before you felt his hand softly rub the middle of your back, trying to comfort you as best as he could.

"A dare? Why would he do that?" He asked, trying to get more information about the entire situation. You too were confused about this whole mess. Why would Oikawa even bother dating you for four months? He could of just broke it off within the first month and you would've been fine, but now that you actually began to like and spend time with him it hurts. 

"I don't even know? To impress his friends? Maybe because he didn't wanna lose a bet? I'm not sure." You sat straight up and looked at Ushijima who was already looking at you. He had that same stoic expression on his face as always, conveying zero emotion. "I'm sorry that you even have to do this and be involved with my mess." You looked down to the floor, trying to contemplate this whole thing.

"It's fine, I owe you my help after what I did to you." He stated. You furrowed your eyebrows and turned to look at him. You were confused as to what he meant by that. "What are you talking about?" You asked him. "After I broke up with you and pushed you away. It was wrong of me and I admit that. The least I could do is help you through your break up with Oikawa when I wasn't there for ours."

You went to speak but nothing came out, you just looked at him with a slight saddened expression. "Ushi, it's fine. It's all in the past and we're more mature now." You looked at him. Ushijima slightly slouched in his position and looked away from you. "I know, I just never got the chance to apologize. I'm sorry."

A silence grew between the both of you while you sat there on his bed. Ushijima stopped rubbing your back and placed his hand on his lap. “I’m sorry for even bringing it up, I probably just brought your mood down even more.” He looked back at you. 

As you looked back at him too, you brain began racing with questions even though you couldn’t bring yourself to ask them. You couldn’t say anything but look at him, your eyes scanning over his. You leaned in closer towards him, cupping his cheek. You couldn’t help yourself. 

You immediately kissed him, locking your lips onto his. Ushijima kissed you back, almost as if he was waiting for this moment with you. It was like he wanted to do the same thing. His large hands grabbed your waist, sitting you down on his lap while you two made out. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you straddled him.

As much as it felt wrong, it also felt so right. You didn’t know why you were doing this burn apart of you wanted it so bad. His hands traveled up your shirt, his fingers running along your bare skin while he explored your body.

The both of you pulled away from the kiss panting, trying to catch your breath as your foreheads rested against one another. “I don’t think you understand how long I’ve been waiting for that.” Ushijima spoke, staring into your eyes.


	10. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 10 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut 

"I don't think you understand how long I've been waiting for that." Ushijima spoke, staring into your eyes. You smiled at him before lifting your head looking down at him. "We haven't done this since we were together. It feels...new." You spoke, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I can't believe I let you go like that." Shaking his head in disappointment. Angry at himself for ever breaking up with you. "But I'm right here, right now." You cupped his face, making him look at you. "What are you saying?"

"Both of already know what we're thinking, so just do it." You whispered, reaching down and pulling your shirt over your head. Ushijima stared down at you bare brests, just now realizing you didn't have a bra on underneath. "Don't be shy now." You chuckled, grabbing the hem of his shirt and helping him lift it over his head and tossing it on the floor. 

"Can I?" He looked at you with pleading eyes. "Of course." You nodded. Ushijima hesitantly lowered his head, his mouth latching onto your nipple while his other hand reached under your skirts and began pulling your panties down. You slightly sat up, in hopes to help him, which it did. He pulled them down to knees, feeling up on your ass with his hands as his tongue continued to swirl around your nipple.

You let a soft whimper, your hand cradling his head while your hips slowly grinded against his. His free hand fondled your other breast, slightly squeezing and tugging at it. You just watched him, getting more turned on by the site of him pleasuring you.

You bit your lip, running your fingers through his hair before he lifted his head and looked at you. “You ready?” He asked, pulling down his joggers. You nodded at him, your heart pounding in your chest so loud that you could hear it in your ears. A shaky breath left your lips, feeling Ushijima slightly lift you up and position himself. “There you go.” He grunted holding your waist as you slowly began to sit down on his dick.

You let out a small gasp, wrapping your arms around his neck. Small moans left your lips, feeling him stretch you out. “That’s it, sit on it like a good girl.” He spoke, thrusting his hips up into you so he was fully inside you know. “Shit.” You gasped again, tugging at his hair.

The grip Ushijima had on your waist grew tighter as you began to move his hips faster and pick up the pace. Low grunts and groans came from him, staring at you with your head thrown back in in pleasure. “I missed seeing you like this.” He kissed down your chest. 

You began to move your hips with his, matching his movements and fucking him back which just added to the pleasure. “Fuck!” He grunted, moving his hands from your waist to your ass, gripping it tightly. “Oh god.” You whimpered in his ear, clenching your eyes shut as you still tried to adjust to his size. 

“I wanna see your pretty face while I fuck you.” Ushijima grabbed your face and forced you to look at him. You looked back through half lidded eyes before he pulled you in for a sloppy kiss, thrusting into you harder. 

You moaned into the kiss, deepening it as you gripped onto his hair tighter. Ushijima pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily while he stared at your pleasured expression. “You feel so good around me, baby. Do you feel me stretching you out?” Ushijima chuckled.

You quickly nodded, trying to contain your moans but failed each time you tried. Your eyes rolled back feeling him hit your g-spot with each thrust. The pleasure was too much, beginning to build up to your orgasm. “Damn, you look so good right now.” Ushijima grunted, watching as your ass bounced up and down while he fucked you. 

You couldn’t hold it back anymore, feeling yourself clenching around Ushijima. “I’m cumming!” You moaned loudly into his ear, your eyes rolling back once again while you rode out your high. “Fuck, your moans are so pretty.”

Ushijima slowed down his strokes as you came, pulling out of you. “Turn around, I want your back facing me.” He demanded. You nodded and slowly sat up, pulling your skirt up a little more. Ushijima helped you turn around, slowly sitting you back down on his dick. “Oh fuck.” He moaned, grabbing both your legs and spreading them apart, your back resting against his chest. 

He began to thrust his hips into you again, brushing against you cervix. You were a whiny mess, already sensitive from just cumming earlier. “Oh my god!” You cried out, the overstimulation making your eyes brim with tears. “Watch as I fuck you.” He chuckled in your ear. 

You looked down, watching as he continued to move in and out of you at a fast pace. Your mind began to cloud, pleasure being the only thing you could think about. You reached your hand down, the tips of your fingers rubbing you clit which only drove you even more crazy. 

You body began to quiver and your breathing got heavier, feeling your second orgasm approaching. “Your pretty self is ready to cum again, huh baby?” Ushijima whispered in your ear. “Yes!” You whined out, nodding your head. “Then cum.”

With those words you did exactly what he told you to a came once again. Your body was worn out and tired but you were still enjoying the pleasure. Ushijima let out a sigh of relief, placing a small kiss on your neck as he continued to pound into you.

His grip around your legs grew tighter before he quickly pulled out and came. Loud grunts and heavy breathing left his mouth, riding out his high. “Fuck.” He breathlessly said. “How you feeling?” He asked.

You turned your head and gave him a lazy smile, kissing him. “Do you think I could stay over?” You asked. He quickly nodded at you, moving his hands from your legs, to your waist, holding you gently. “My legs are still shaking a little.” You laughed, trying to stop them from doing so. 

“Just lay down.” He helped you in bed, laying you on your side. He cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up, staring down at your tired body. His attention was brought away from you, noticing your phone vibrating on the nightstand. He walked over to it and picked it up, seeing it was Oikawa calling. You immediately denied it, not wanting to cause you anymore drama or stress. “Hey.” He slightly shook you. 

“Hm?” You looked at him with tired eyes. “I’ll warm you up a bath so your could relax, okay?” He spoke. You nodded at him. “Thank you.”


	11. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 11 ♱

It's been a week since the incident at the party and the time your spent with Ushijima. Of course you felt a bit guilt for how fast everything happened, but that didn't mean you stopped contacting him. It all just seemed a bit weird to you. Everyone at school would always stare you down, whisper to their friends as you walked by in the halls and even slightly giggle at you.

It made you extremely self conscious and you even felt the biggest idiot ever for even dating Oikawa. You should've known something was up with him from the moment he asked your out. Why would the infamous volleyball player ask a random girl out? Especially since you weren't even one of his friends or fan girls that always gawked over him. But like the idiot you were, you said yes to his question and now you're here.

The whole school knew about it, even Iwa, who you thought was your close friends out of everyone. He always knew and never said a thing to you which made you sad and hurt at the same time. Even though you only met him through Oikawa and you guys only knew each other for a few months, you thought he would have the decency to say something to you.

After your night with Ushijima, you left his house the next morning and went straight home. You two contacted each other over the week, but you weren't back together. Thinking about it, you didn't want to get back together with him. It would probably turn out the same way it did last time, him rejecting you for volleyball, and you knew this year was important for him since it was his last year playing. You didn't want to interfere.

Although you haven't seen Oikawa around school, he has been texting you multiple times every day, asking if you two can meet up and talk. You denied him for obvious reasons, knowing he was only going to apologize for the whole situation and making you feel embarrassed and look a fucking idiot in front of everyone. He would apologize for faking his feelings and having you cheer him on, having you buy gifts and put effort into your anniversary. He would say anything that would make you forgive him.

"Did you hear about what happened at the house party?" You heard whispering behind you as you closed your locker for the end of the school day. You were at least happy it was Friday and you can finally go home without someone looking at you every five seconds. "I know, I was there. You should have seen the look on Oikawa's face when he got exposed."

"I feel bad for the girl though. It was so rude how no one told her. I would've said something if I knew about it." You heard one girl say as she walked out the double doors of the school. You let out a loud and aggressive sigh, turning around and walking down the hall towards the double doors. You couldn't have felt more humiliated in your life. 

As you walked outside, you took in the warm, fresh air of the afternoon, feeling some type of relief after being locked up in school all day. "Oikawa!" You heard someone call out. You immediately turned your head to the left seeing that Oikawa was running over to one of his teammates. 

Immediately, you turned the other way. You knew if he saw you he would want to talk you and you did not have time for his shitty ass apology and explanation. You knew all you needed to. He dated you for a dare and that was the end of that. Maybe going home wasn't the best idea right now, maybe you would go to the top of the hill and sit under the tree while watching over the city.

You could use a little fresh air and some quietness to help you relax your mind which was racing with a million thoughts. Sneaking off behind Oikawa and his friend, you successfully made it off school grounds. 

Walking down the streets and making your way through the quiet city, you were content with being by yourself from now on. Obviously you were still hurt by Oikawa and his actions and you didn't feel too good about yourself for fucking Ushijima the same day, but being by yourself was all you needed at the moment. You were so done with everyone's shit over the past week and you just wanted to sit alone.

Walking up the familiar hill that you always used to find yourself at when you had a fight with Oikawa, you came across the same rose bush from before. You scoffed while looking at it, kneeling down and inspecting the beautiful and luscious roses that sat in front of you. "I won't get pricked by you again, I learned my lesson last time." You stared at it, reaching your hand over and slightly touching the delicate pedals of the red flower.

"You're just like Tooru in a way." You spoke to the rose, knowing that it couldn't even talk but you had to get your feelings and thoughts out in someway. You grabbed your phone out your bag, holding the phone horizontally and taking a quality picture of the vibrant roses. "Perfect."

You smiled down at the picture while walking up towards the tree at the very top of the hill. Taking your bag off from your shoulder and letting it rest against the bulky tree. You let out a sigh, sitting yourself down on the grass and looking over the city. From here, the city looked so small and content. It made you calm in a way. 

A sudden vibration from your phone caused you to break away from your view. You slowly picked up the phone, seeing Oikawa had texted you about talking over the situation again. You just stared at the screen with the same stoic expression before turning your phone off and resting it beside you. "I just wanna be alone."


End file.
